A Beauty and Two Graints
by sweetpie82
Summary: Jazmine always love The Big Show and Kane but what happens when they need a new valetmanager. let me know if you like it or not


A Beauty and Two Graints 

Jazmine and one of her friends Rose got tickets for Monday Raw to see Kane and Big Show their favorite wrestlers. They got to the stadium that night, Jazmine was wearing a blue corset with black leather pants that hug her hips while Rose was wearing the same thing but only in red. They found their seats down by the ring and waited for the show to begin.

During the show they watched John Cena wrestle Undertaker and they also got to see Matt Hardy wrestle Edge. While they watched them wrestle Jazmine asked Rose, "Do you think Kane and the Big Show will see me from here?" Rose looked at her like she was crazy. Then it was time for the match to begin. They started to walk down the ramp and stop and looked at her. They meant Jazmine's eyes and started to whisper something to themselves. While they finished walking to ring Rose looked at Jazmine and said, "They smile at you!" Jazmine looked back at Rose and said, "No they didn't." Rose just shook her head at again and said, "Yeah they did you dumbass." Jazmine just turned around to watch their match and she notice that once in awhile they would smile at her and she just smile and blushed not even they just smile at her blushing.

Before the end of the match they pointed at her as a sign that they noticed her. Jazmine looked at Rose and said, "Did they just point at me?" Rose just said, "Yes they did you dumbass and they are coming over here." Just as I turned around she was thrown over a shoulder. I screamed out of surprise and I looked at Rose who was walking besides the Big Show smiling. And she said something to him and he just smiles a big smile.

When they got to the dressing room of Kane and the Big Show, Kane said, "This apart of the show so just play along." Jazmine nodded her head and Kane told her, "This will be to get Vince to give us a title shot." So they tied her up to a chair and told her, "Relax we aren't going to hurt you ok." Jazmine finally getting her voice back said, "Rose did you know about this! And wow it is nice to finally meet you two!" Rose just smile evilly and said, "Well I did because Big Show and I have been friends since high school and he called me last week and he asked if I would like to manage them and I said no but I know someone who would." Jazmine just looked back at them and Rose and said, "Why didn't you take the offer?" Rose said, "Well I have my custom shop to manage."

Jazmine just let the information sink in while they did their little show about getting a title shot while being taped. After they were done they untied her from the chair and said, "Thank you for helping us and what do u think about the offer?" Jazmine was lost in thought when they asked her and she just said, "Yes duh I have liked you two since you got show up two years ago." They hugged her and said, "Thank you for taking us up on the offer." Jazmine asked, "So what part will I take in your matches and what are my duties?" They looked at her and said, "Well you will walk us down to the ring and watch if need to be then help us out. And you duties are to travel with us and go to appearances."

Next Day 

Jazmine was home packing with Rose's help and she looked at Rose and said, "Thank you for last night because I was so happy that you would give up a chance in a life time like this." Rose said, "Well I have to be here for the shop and I just wanted to make your dreams come true so don't blow it." Jazmine then realize that she had a meeting with Vince in an hour. So she got ready and looked at Rose and said, "I will be back soon so don't leave ok because I wont see you for awhile so we will hang out before I have to leave ok." Rose said, "Ok I won't leave because Kane and Big Show will be here with me to keep me company while you are at your meeting." With that said Jazmine left for you meeting with Vince.

When she got there Vince greeted her and sat down at his desk and started talking about her contract with the company after he was done going over her contact he asked her if she had any questions. She said, "Just one where do I sign?" She signs the contact and Vince said, "It was nice to have a fresh face around." she just giggled.

She left and headed home only to greeted by Kane, Big Show and the Undertaker who was their friend. They hung out while Jazmine finished packing for what she was going to be needing on the trip. After she was done they had supper and then it was time to leave. Jazmine looked at Rose with tears in her eyes and said, "Take care of my apartment and Thank you again for everything again." Rose look at her and said, "You are welcome and here is something that I was working for you since last week." She handed Jazmine a box and Jazmine opened it and was surprise but what she made for her. It was a Red and Black corset with black leather pants. Jazmine looked at Rose and hugged her and said, "I will wear it my first night on the show for you ok." Rose nodded at her. They got up and started to leave for airport.

When they got to airport Jazmine asked, "So where are we heading?" Kane looked at her and said, "LA for a paper view." Jazmine thought for a minute and said as shock comes to her, "You mean Wrestlemana." They nodded at her and smile. Jazmine shook her head and said, "You mean my first appearance with be there." Thy laughed and said, "Yeah because we are going for the tag team champion ship." She put her down and thought for a minute. Then she said, "Who has the belts right now?" They said, "The Hardys." She smile at them and laughed.


End file.
